User blog:Isfan/Halloween Event Tips
Hurricane Sandy is coming. I'm right in its path and may lose power for a few days. If that happens I can't participate or track the Halloween event, as my phone dies very quickly when playing MMR. So before that happens (if it does) I wanna take the opportunity to write up what I do. Maybe help some people. The main objective of this event is training. The more you train, the more chances you have at getting items. So you want to train a lot. This requires energy. You can get more energy by waiting, feeding your monster, levelling up, or generating a new monster. We can only make 10 new monsters per day, this includes all forms of generation including Mystery Disks, Neighbors, and Combination both Normal and Neighbor. High level monsters have a disadvantage here compared to lower level monsters, as lower elvel ones level up and get more energy more frequently. If you have the academy space, it may be wise to store your high levels and generate new ones. I've been using easy-to-get Rare disks to make new monsters easily. It's best to focus on ones that have 5* confidences, like Gadgeter G and Nutcho. Lessie Orca only has 4* TCs. These rares start at Lv3, which is great as the event only works for Lv4 or higher monsters. The first level you want to stall as much as possible. You want it to age so it gets more stats per week and levels up easier. You can also age it by going and clearing out all possible battles. G2 and G1 have 3 battles plus an official, that's 2 months of age. Then F3 will have 3 more open battles for you. It's good for cash, too. Try to always use up as much energy as possible. If you can level up training your best stat for 4 weeks but have 8 weeks worth of energy, train a lesser stat. This means more opportunities to get items. Now this part may be slightly expensive, but at low levels it's easy to get cash. The best ranks to be in for sustained cash is E1 and D1; those give the most per day. But if you are generating disks and combining/releasing monsters to make more room, then constantly going up as fast as you can (without hitting Rank C) is the best way to make cash in a short time. The Official Battles are worth lots. Buy food your monster likes. The +50% is 50% for everything, including energy trust and confidence. Mock foods don't get a confidence boost, though, as 50% of 1 is 1.5, which the game counts as 1. Using 5* stats and modest ammounts of foods, while aging it for better stats appropriately, you can get your monster from Lv3 to Lv9 in just 4-5k CR. Constantly go for more CR with your monsters to afford more food. The more CR you can burn, the faster your monsters level up and swap out. Dont use more than you can sustain, however, as if you run out of CR then your new monsters will stall out at low levels since you can't give them small pushs to level them up without waiting 30-90 minutes. You can use generic monsters, too, as they will be closer to adult age at Lv4 than Rares and thus be getting better stats. If you want to use Rares, however, there are ways to get some of the easy ones. While the Friday tournaments have passed, focusing on those can get you several per week. If your monster wins the final, feel free to do an Official battle and start on the next tier. A single monster can get 3 disks of the same monster per week (theoretically). Some higher classes may have too many rounds or require too many battles to clear more than one or two in a single day. There is still Mushtan, however. If you spam Tagi Jungle Area #2: Under the Canopy, there is a small chance of getting Mushtan. The adventure only takes 10 minutes, and there is a 5-10% chance of getting Mushtan. Mushtan comes with 5* confidence in Life, so it's perfect to use. and with 10min adventure time, you can spam it without missing battles every half hour. The key to this event, again, is energy. The more you spend, the more items you'll get. Levelling up is the cheapest way to get more energy, which youc an have more often using low level monsters and a little bit of food. The higher Breeder Rank you are, the better as well, since you'll have a higher Max Energy and thus gain more energy and training oportunities when you level up. This caps basically at Lv46, as the max Rank is 50 with 149 energy. With 1 favorite mock food, that goes to 164, which is 16 trainings. The same effect form Rank 46 going from 145 to 160. There is a little benefit but it would take at least 3 minutes to appreciate. So get out there and train all you can! If you have food, us it. Remember that every 10 points of confidence gets you half a star, and that affects how many stats you get when training. You can go up to 5 stars (100 pts) over the base confidence, so Yes! You can go over 5* confidence! Try to feed your monsters foods that increase what you're training, remembering that favorite foods give 50% more energy, trust, and confidence (unless it's Mock). Match those special 2* to 4* foods to Monsters with 5* confidence in the favorite food field, and you could train a low level up really high all at once. Though I suggest instead saving your food for strong monsters when they are young, so you can make them even stronger! Good luck everyone! ~ Isfan ♥ Isfan (talk) 16:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts